Sonic.exe
|-|Sonic.exe= |-|Plushie.exe= |-|Dark.exe= |-|True.exe= |-|DarkMatter.exe= Summary Sonic.exe is a creature of darkness that originates itself in a void between the universes. He's a evil creature that knows about our world, and when he knew about Sonic the Hedgehog he was come a fan of it, so he copied the form of the hedgehog a create his world of darkness like an daemonic image of the Sonic's world. His main goal was to obtain the souls of all mankind to make them his slaves in his infernal world. What lies in his dark matter is Damnation and Sadism. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B Name: Sonic.exe, X Origin: Creepypasta Gender: Normally referred as a male Age: 8 years old (born in 2011) Classification: Creature of Dark Matter, Leader of the Cult of X Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dark Matter Manipulation (Can use his own dark matter to create a meteorite of this and create the disk of Sonic.exe), Creation (Create his own world of darkness), Reality Warping, Intangibility/Non-Corporeal (His true self is purely made of dark matter), Regeneration (Low-Godly, unless his Sonic form was destroyed, he can return from his own world by the using of his dark matter. The problem is if this happens he will need to wait 1 hour to exit his world), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Teleportation, BFR (Can send his slaves to different parts in his world), Illusion Creation, Fire Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Hacking, Technological Manipulation, Duplication (Can create duplicates of darkness), Soul Manipulation (Able to remove the souls by taking it from the body), Illusion Creation, Limited Mind Manipulation (Can influence in the minds of the people with darkness in their hearts), Fusionism (Can fuse his power with the human toughs), Shapeshifting, Levitation, Immunity to Soul (Lacks from a soul), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Bring part of his power to the Seven Guardians), Aura (Has an aura of dark matter that warps the reality), Black Hole Creation (From his mouth can create a little black hole that devour souls, erasing it from existence), Gravity Manipulation, Dimensional Travel via Sonic.exe's disk, Dimensional Manipulation (Can send dark matter from his world) Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (It's totally made of Dark Matter, which is a form of matter thought to account for approximately 85% of the matter in the universe and about a quarter of its total energy density, that affects the rotation of galaxies, Created his universe in a matter of hours, thus being able to create at least 40-60 galaxies per second), ignores conventional durability with some abilities. Speed: Unknown, at least Speed of Light, possibly Massively FTL+ '(Should be able to travel at greatest speeds to the universe and move between interstellar distances due to his nature of a being made up of dark matter) 'Lifting Strength: Multi-Galactic Striking Strength: Muli-Galactic Durability: Multi-Galaxy level, his nature as dark matter and regeneration makes him difficult to harm or destroy. Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range with some powers, universal with Dark Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping & Mind Manipulation (Can warp the entirely of his world, send dark matter to ours, and affects someone's mind between his world) Standard Equipment: The disk of the Sonic.exe's game. Intelligence: Above Average, Created his universe to the image of Sonic's one. Weaknesses: Only can stay in our world for a few moments. If his physical body is destroyed, he will needs to wait 1 hour to return to our world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Chuck Norris (Fact Book) Chuck's profile (Both were 3-A, Speed was equalized, Both were bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Levitation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Dream Users Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Demons